Berserker Lord
Berserker Lord is a boss in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. It is the first boss that Samus Aran faces in the game on the G.F.S. Olympus, and again on Elysia. The species is very similar to the Elite Pirate and Ingsmasher, as they are a tougher version of a smaller, weaker, and more common variety. A Berserker Lord is a Berserker Knight that has been corrupted with more Phazon than usual Knights can survive (similar to the Omega Pirate compared to Elite Pirates). When first encountered, while Samus is heading back to her gunship, a yell is heard and a man's body is flown out of a window. The Berserker Lord appears right after the dead body. Samus commands her gunship to fly into a safe spot while the two fight in an electric cage. After Samus defeats the Lord, he falls back into the electrical fence falling to the depths of space only to be crushed by a Space Pirate Fighter, killing them both. The Lord appears unexpectedly in Elysia, most likely to prevent her from retrieving the Bomb Part. When defeated, it merely dissolves into ash and dust. Battle When Samus battles it on the G.F.S. Olympus, she must first fire at two large, red circles on it shoulders. The Berserker Lord attacks with by spitting a stream of blue Phazon as well as pummeling her with punches and shockwaves. If Samus enters Morph Ball mode, the Lord will attempt to grab her and proceed to smash Samus into the ground. Once they are destroyed, it will fire purple projectiles at her which Samus must shoot at. This will cause them to fly back to Berserker Lord. However, at some points, it may trick Samus by firing red projectiles that cannot be reflected. When enough of the projectiles have hit the Berserker Lord, the Phazite plating on its head will be destroyed, and Samus can fire everything she has at the now-exposed weak point. When enough damage is done, it will stumble into an electrical fence and fall into space, being hit by a Space Pirate Fighter, blowing them both to smithereens. In the battle on Elysia, the Berserker Lord's Phazite plating is far more resilient, but no new attacks. Instead, the only changes in its attack pattern is that this Lord may fire the red projectiles in tandem with the purple ones. Also, if Samus tries to release the Bomb Part, the Berserker Lord will use its shockwave attack, resetting the switches. Logbook entry Trivia *The Berserker Lord's battle music is a remix of the music heard when battling Arachnus from Metroid Fusion.Berserker Lord battle music http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=brKt4pvKPaQ *They have a large Phazite pod on their back as well as two smaller crystals within their claws. *The Berserker Lord is one of two bosses to possess Phazite armor but never have the Nova Beam used against it by Samus, the other being the Korakk. *Concept art refers to this creature as a "Phazon Berzerker Pirate." *Later in the game on Elysia, when Samus attempts to get the first Bomb Part a Berserker Lord reappears, damaged and dark in color. This may suggest that it is the initial boss, which survived the electrocution and collision. While not implicitly stated in the game, Metroid Prime 3: Corruption Premiere Edition states that "The Berserker Lord is the same boss you faced back on the Olympus.", though it also alludes to the existence of other Lords. It seems unlikely that the Berserker Lord would have survived an extended period in open space, though. *In Metroid Prime Trilogy, the Berserker Lord's theme has been added to the Soundtrack Gallery along with the Aurora Unit 313 theme. These two themes have replaced the Bryyo Thorn Jungle and Metroid Battle Themes that were available in the original version of Corruption. *In one of the preview trailers for Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, a PED Marine in Hyper Mode is seen killing a Berserker Lord with ease. This footage is nowhere to be seen in the final version of the game. *It is likely that the Berserker Lords and the lesser Berserker Knights are the results of continued Phazon research on Elite Pirates, making them somewhat their descendants. *With its Phazite plate on, the Berserker Lord's head resembles the Queen Alien's head of the Alien series. Additionally, both of them were fought by the female protagonist in a docking bay and both fell into space at the end of the battle. Gallery File:Berzerkerlord.png|Concept art. File:Berzerkerlord2.png|Concept art. Image:Berserker Lord1.jpg|Samus about to battle Berserker Lord. Image:Berserker Lord2.jpg|One of Berserker Lord's projectiles. Image:Berserker Lord3.jpg|Berserker Lord's liquid-like substance which it fires from its mouth. Image:Berserker Lord4.jpg|The two "shoulder spheres". Image:Met4--screenshot_viewer_medium.jpg|The Berserker Lord regrows its two "shoulder spheres". Image:Second_Beserker_Lord.jpg|The Berserker Lord battle on Elysia. References Category:Bosses Category:Space Pirates Category:Pirate Classes Category:GFS Olympus Category:Norion Category:Elysia Category:Eastern SkyTown